Betrayal
by HARLEY QUINN12
Summary: The Joker cheats on Harley.Harley obviously misses him. Does the Joker share those feelings?
1. Anniversary suprise

Harley pranced her way through the hall to the Joker's was her and her pudding's fifth year anniversary!She had made a romantic dinner which they would dine by candlelight._"I just hope he likes it,"_she said._"He's so hard to please."_She reached the door and opened it slowly._"Pudding,I made a..."_she started to say when she saw them.

There in the middle of the room she saw the Joker kissing another had strawberry blonde hair,big full lips that were naturally red,and a curvier body than kissed her like he never did Harley.**_How could _****_he?_**She silently wept at the mystery girl then opened her eyes and stared at Joker feeling her attention drawn away broke the kiss and searched the quickly found Harley crying at the doorway.

For a while nobody said the Joker stammered,_"Harley,I can explain."_Harley ran out to the Joker quickly followed her out._"Harley wait!"_Harley just ran faster but knelt down and examined her._"Are you okay?"_She responded him with a forceful rubbed his hurting cheek and watched Harley stand up._"You ungrateful jerk!"_she yelled._"After all the sacrifices I made for you!The beatings I took for you!"_She gave him another slap._"I loved you.I gave you my heart and soul,"_she said beginning to cry again._"I thought you loved me_ _too,"_she whispered.

The Joker stood and tried to hug her,but she sharply shrugged away._"I hope you two enjoy each other because I'm leaving.I'm taking the babies with me too!"_He froze,too shocked of her words to say a went into her room and packed her things,then she whistled and her lovable hyenas Bud and Lou followed their mom in the they passed the Joker still standing there,Harley choked out,_"goodbye Mr.J." _She stepped out and called a cab.

Joker then returned to the room found his date Kate sitting down._"I should go,I'll see you tomorrow."_She left without another felt tired and got ready for he lay down he thought about Harley._**Good**_** riddance.**He started to close his eyes and fell hour later he woke up dreamed of having Harley in his arms only to have her taken away from was the first in many nightmares.


	2. Ice Cream and Tears

Ivy couldn't stand it anymore. Harley had been crying over the creep for an entire week! **"Harley, shut up about the clown!" **That just made her louder if that was even possible.

Harley was eating a tub of mint chip ice cream and watching chick flicks. Her clown makeup was running down her face and her eyes were red and puffy. _She's pathetic, _thought Ivy. **"I can't help it Red. Why would he cheat on me? On our anniversary?" **Harley took another mouthful of ice cream. Ivy sat down and wiped Harley's tears. **"You are a smart, kind, and beautiful girl. You don't need that clown, forget about him." **Harley stopped crying and sat a little straighter. **"You're right. In fact I'm forgetting what I found attractive about him. Sure he has lovely green eyes. Yes he has a smile that warms me up. His big strong arms that make me feel safe..." **Harley started crying again. _Oh brother, _thought Ivy.

* * *

The Joker was in his office drawing some blueprints. The current henchmen were watching TV and drinking sodas. Kate Swanson, the Joker's new girlfriend came out of her bedroom. She wore a red nightgown and started toward the office. She reached the door, but Mo, Lar, and Cur stopped her from going in. **"Get out of my way!" **she screamed. _Boy, she's as loud as Harley was, _thought all three henchmen. **"Don't interrupt the boss while he's busy," **said Mo. Kate rolled her eyes and pushed her way into the office. The men thought about going in to get her, but they were afraid the boss would take his anger out on them.

**"Oh honey bunch, I thought you could take a break! How about I give you a neck massage?" **said Kate wrapping her arms around the Joker from behind. He ignored her and kept working. **"Come on sugar plum." **She started covering his face with kisses. The Joker turned to her and pushed her roughly to the floor. **"I'm busy!" **He immediately went back to his plans. Kate got up and dusted herself off. She tried getting his attention again. **"Please pooh bear! Let me put a smile on your face," **she said seductively. Suddenly she grabbed his face and kissed him right on the mouth. Something just snapped in his mind. He didn't even understand why, but he slapped her, causing her to fall.

Kate cowered away from the Joker. He was seething with anger. **"If I wanted to take a break I would have!" **He grabbed her by the hair and slapped her again. **"I don't like you kissing me while I work!" **He turned away. Kate stood up again. **"But puddin', why?" ** Joker flinched at the word puddin' and ignored her question. Kate put his anger, the ignoring, and the flinching together. It all clicked into place and everything was clear to her. Now it was her turn to be angry.

**"I know why you won't let me kiss you! Why you lashed out! You miss Harley!" ** shouted Kate at the top of her lungs. She was so angry that the Joker took a step back before answering her. **"I do not miss that blonde twit!" **Kate started crying, ran to her room, and shut the door loudly. Joker ran after her. He tried to open the door but it was locked. **"Pooh, come on out. I'm sorry I hurt you." **All of a sudden the door flew open hitting Joker in the face. Kate walked out with her suitcase. At the door Joker grabbed her by the arm. **"Why are you leaving?!" **Kate glared at him.** "You love Harley! That's why you avoid cuddling with me whenever you can. It's the only explanation for your behavior! Am I wrong?!" **Joker stared at the floor. **"I don't-" **Kate cut him off. **"Don't lie to yourself! Goodbye Joker." **Kate hailed a cab and left.

Joker stood there for a moment thinking about what she said. **"I don't love Harley. I don't love. I'm the Joker for God's sake! **He then noticed the henchmen looking at him. **"What are you staring at!?" **They went back to watching the TV. _Next time I see Kate, she's dead! How dare she think I'm capable of love. Of course I'm not...am I?_

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD I NEED TO I SHOULD FIX LET ME !_**


End file.
